The Internet browser has become a common tool for users to explore Internet services. To improve the experience for Internet users, some web applications embed an asynchronous script in the web page to selectively refresh portions of the browser's display. This technique prevents the need to refresh an entire web page when a small change is required. Embedded asynchronous scripts are however static and generally are not customizable by the browser's user.
Developers of web applications and web pages typically utilize disparate software development tools which makes testing interactions between a web application and its corresponding web page challenging.